SUMMARY ParaTechs? mission is to develop innovative technologies and bring to market novel products to enable discovery and development in the area of biotechnology. Our expertise with laboratory animal models provides the basis for a new genotyping process for use in the biomedical industry, starting with a 3Rs alternative for rodent genotyping. Ultimately our vision is to expand the technology to personalized genotyping so that an individual can test for the presence or absence of a gene in the privacy of their home. This new system is called structured nucleotide-nanoparticle advanced genotyping, or SNNAG. SNNAG is a novel analytical method based upon the properties of nucleic acid hybridization to detect specific gene(s) and ultra-sensitive detection enabled by fluorescent mesoporous silica nanoparticles (mSNPs). This does not rely on existing techniques (PCR and DNA sequencing), but utilizes the selective properties of nucleic acid hybridization between tissue DNA samples and fluorescent, oligonucleotide labeled mSNPs to support direct genotypic detection. The SNNAG system will be coupled with a new system for oral sampling of tissue in rodents. This novel device, the LolliswabTM, entices rodents to deposit tissue on the device, eliminating the need for toe, tail, or ear samples for genotyping. Genotyping workflows entail tissue collection, DNA isolation, signal amplification (by PCR and/or sequencing) and detection. The Lolliswab collection device and SNNAG detection system will provide fast, easy, and more humane genotyping to laboratory animal research. This novel system will provide an alternative to painful tissue sampling procedures in rodents and pair it with an easy and ultra-sensitive detection system. Our short- term project goal of improving laboratory animal genotyping is both a significant research and commercial goal and a key step toward validating and reaching the ultimate goal of this research and commercialization effort: establishing personalized genotype detection.